The Brig
"The Brig" is the fifth quest in the main quest line of Washington's Malevolence. This quest and The Great Bank, Part I are bridged by an unnamed quest with the editor ID of "ZDISMQ04to05Bridge" that sets up an important part of the mod's story line. Walkthrough The Story The player awakens to the sight of a man leaning forward in front of them, Sterling, asking them if they are spooked. He goes on to detail his reasoning for capturing the player and others, which turns out to be so that they do not ruin the chances of his father's life work being ruined. The player is whisked downstairs with the other prisoners, who are revealed to be the survivors of the raid on Flackland by the Pirates. Pence, second-in-command of the Pirates, abruptly shushes the crowd as Sterling makes his way onto the junk platform to begin berating the prisoners. As he rants, the player hears a whisper. They turn around, and Jimmy is there, telling them that he is going to get them out of there, but they have to do exactly as he says. Pence overhears the whispering and tells them to shut up. Sterling admonishes Pence, as to call off his personal attack dog. The ranting from Sterling continues on until the player, Jimmy, and the prisoners are escorted back to their cells. The prisoners on the lower level are given their work assignments, while the player is simply locked back into their cell. As the player waits in their cell, an alarm bell rings and all the cell doors open. Around 4 p.m., Jimmy finally makes his way back to his cell, where he and the player begin devising an escape plan. The player is informed that they have two methods of escape; sneaking out using modified Stealth Boys, which sound a buzzer when they are about to expire, or causing a distraction that causes the prisoners to riot, giving the player an easier escape. Regardless of the choice the player makes, the player is able to escape with Jimmy's help. Objectives # Meet Jimmy in the cell nearby your own. # Plan an escape. # Regardless of the choice made, recover your belongings from the kitchen of the jail and make your escape. Trivia * The intro to the bridge quest was originally supposed to have a short animation of the player being dragged to their cell; due to technical limitations, this was not possible. * Originally, the player was able to leave Maddox Island at this point to return to the Capital Wasteland, putting the main quest line into a failure state and leaving them unable to return to the island. When the cutscene involving Sterling and Pence was added in, this option was removed as Sterling was the NPC that originally gave the player the option to leave when he visited them a second time in the prison cell (the raider that escorts them downstairs uses the original AI package that Sterling used). Sterling telling the player that they have an option to leave during the cell visit cutscene is a remnant of the sequence of events that led to the player returning to the Capital.